The present invention relates to an apparatus with a motor-driven material removing tool for mechanical treating concrete, stone or the like. More specifically the invention relates to an apparatus for cutting or boring concrete walls in buildings or the like.
When boring or similar mechanical working processes have to be carried out on concrete walls or the like, it is necessary to press the working tool against the working surface with a certain force to make a cut. In the case of large bore diameters for economic working it is no longer sufficient to apply this pressure force by hand. On the other hand, mechanical support e.g. at a front wall in many cases, as for demolition objects, is not possible or only possible by using large effort. The idea of using a reduced pressure suction bell as described in my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 408,798 to apply the required feed force, on the other hand, brings with it the problem that a relatively large, powerful suction blower is required in order to maintain permanently the necessary reduced pressure in the interior of the suction bell. This blower, together with the drive motor for moving and advancing the working tool, is rather heavy. For the drive and feed of the working tool comparatively high outputs are needed so as to be able to work economically with such equipment at all. This high output requirement then has the consequence that strong and thus heavy motors and pumps are necessary. When all these units would be incorporated into a single apparatus, the latter becomes so heavy and unwieldy that its putting into use in many cases becomes questionable because e.g. it has to be taken through narrow staircases of buildings and to be applied to vertical walls.